Naruto's new life
by Kratos35142
Summary: naruto decides to use a permanent transformation to become Sheena Fujibayashi. This story details his new life. Also anyone who has played Tales of symphonia will get the new name.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Incase some idiot out there couldn't guess by looking at the rating, I'll tell you right now. _Warning, This is rated M for a reason. If you are between the ages of 3 and 17 press that big red X in the top right hand corner of your screen. If your under 3 then you probably can't read anyway so go ahead and look at the strange lines on this page._**

**Hi! This fic just kinda came to me one day. I was watching the one epsode where they show Tsunade with her seal on her forehead and I thought "_hmm, I wounder what would happen if Naruto used his Sexy-jutsu with one of those seals constantly supplying chakra to him."_ I know, kinda weird. Anyway, on to the disclamer.**

**_I don't own Naruto or a corvet or a life. However if someone would like to donate one of those to me I would be much obliged._**

**Chapter 1**

**It had happened again. Why did they always have to be so mean? No matter how many people he saved or how much good he did everyone always treated him the same, as a host for a demon. **

**He took off his cloths and lay down on the couch. He had gotten a few bruises but already they were starting to heal, another sign of the demon in him. He had just saved 28 people and not a single one thanked him. **

**Then on his way home a group of villagers led by one of the people he had just saved blocked his way. He had known what they wanted but he wouldn't do it. They tried taunting him and cursing him. Throwing rocks and punches. All in the hopes he would lose his temper and attack them. Then he would be banished from the village and they would never have to look at him again. Never have to see his army of clones running to their rescue. Never have to think that they might owe him something other than the money he worked for.**

**And so he lay there. Wondering what tomorrow would hold. Then it came to him. It was a bit eccentric and might lead to some problems but it would be a far easier life than he had at the moment.**

**He got up and grabbed a few possessions, grabbed his money and some cloths and headed out the door. And that was the last the leaf village saw of Naruto for a very long time.**

**Once outside the village Naruto stopped and looked around. When he was sure nobody was around he summoned Gambota. "Okay chief" he said "I need you to carry me to the mountains for awhile."**

**"What's in it for me?" bellowed the toad.**

**"If my plan succeeds I won't be calling on you for a long time."**

**"Okay, hop on." And with that they were off.**

**When they finally got to the mountains Gambota yelled "Should I wait here or will you summon me later?" **

**"You had better wait," replied the boy "I'm not sure I'll have enough Chakra when I'm done."**

**"Okay." said the toad as he fell asleep.**

**"Finally" said Naruto "I can start the jutsu." Naruto began to build up chakra. The plan was pretty simple in thought but difficult in action. He intended on transforming himself permanently into his sexy-jutsu form. However, to do that he would need a constant supply of chakra to keep him in that form. To for this he would draw a seal on himself to store chakra, much like the seal Tsunade used. The difference between them would be that instead of Naruto storing chakra for 3 years, like Tsunade had done, he would pour as much of the demon fox's chakra in it as he could. **

**After putting as much chakra as he dared into the seal, Naruto woke the chief. "Okay" said Naruto "I'm about finished all I need is to transform, but before I do that I need you to swear on your life that you won't tell anybody, especially Jiraiya about what I am about what happened tonight." After the toad agreed Naruto put his fingers together and yelled "Transform" Instantly a cloud of smoke surrounded him. When the smoke cleared he had become a she. His hair grew longer and stopped at about his shoulder blades. It had also changed color from blond to black. His hands had grown slimmer and his chest had gotten much bigger. His cloths had also changed. Instead of his normal outfit the Naruto now wore a light blue kimono with a large pink bow in back. After making a clone so that he could better examine his new body he decided his hair would look better if he got two senbon and pinned them into his hair. **

**Once he was satisfied with his appearance he hoped on the toad and was carried back to the leaf village. After he was outside the gates he waited for sunset. **

**When the gates were closing he rushed inside. Just as he planed the guards stopped him. "Hold it Miss.," said Genma. "I haven't seen you around before. Are you new to the village."**

**"I just got here," said Naruto "I was hoping I could become a ninja in this village."**

**"Well you're a bit old to join the academy but I'm sure that we could give you the graduate exam to see if you're ready."**

**"That would be great," said Naruto "When would I show up?"**

**"Come back here tomorrow morning and I'll escort you to Iruka. After that you'll have to register and then he'll test you."**

**"Thank you!" replied Naruto as he began walking. Then it occurred to him that he didn't have a house. Where would he sleep? Turning back to Genma he asked, "Do you know of any hotels in the area?"**

**Genma sensing an opportunity at a lovely lady replied "Yes but they are a bit expensive. If you like though you can sleep with me at my place." **

**Naruto knowing what he was hinting at told him he would just stay at a hotel and, after getting the directions, began walking again. On his way to the hotel he began to think. He had never really thought that Genma was a pervert but he had seemed a bit too eager to share his bed with a complete stranger. Then again Naruto was a very attractive girl now so he figured he would just have to get used to it.**

**When he finally got to the Hotel he went to his room and went to sleep. After all it had been a very tiring day.**

**The next morning he arrived at the gate looking for Genma. When Naruto finally found him Genma said, "There you are miss. I'll take you to Iruka as I said so lets go." He began leading Naruto to the academy. **

**When they got there Genma knocked on Iruka's office. "Who is it?" said Iruka**

**"It's Genma and an aspiring ninja."**

**"Come in."**

**When they stepped into his office Iruka asked "And who is this?"**

**"This is..." Genma began trying to remember the name of the lady next to him, "I'm sorry what did you say your name was?"**

**"I didn't" said Naruto "But it's Fujibayashi. Sheena Fujibayashi."**

**"Okay Sheena" said Iruka "Genma tells me you wish to become a ninja. Do you have any prior training?"**

**"I have lived in the mountains for most of my life training. I would like to know if you could let me take the exams to become a jonin."**

**"Well you would have to have met several qualifications to become a jonin." said Iruka "Before you can do that I will have to test you to see if you are even genin level but we can do that right now if you like."**

**"That would be great" said Sheena**

**Okay so what did you think. I will include some M sceanes in upcoming chapters so don't get your nose stuck in an electric socket. Anyway I would like some input on things and I would like some help. I would also like to own Naruto a Corvet or a life so if you want...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update but Marching season started in Allen then school started then I forgot and now I have no life.**

**Also, thanks to those of you who pointed out my spelling errors. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto. Still don't own a Porsche. Still got a pile of dead babies in my garage. (Man I need to clean those out.)**

**Chapter 2**

**Sheena was walking down the hall with Iruka. They finally got to a classroom that brought back painful memories for Sheena. It was the classroom where Sheena had never passed the clone stage of the exam. Walking into the room Iruka took a seat behind the desk and looked at Sheena. "Okay" he began "lets start with something simple. Try a basic transformation. Transform into the Hokage."**

**Sheena remembered a time when she would have had some difficulty with that. Now however she was a skilled jonin - though nobody else knew it - and had no difficulty transforming into Tsunade.**

**"Very good." said Iruka "Now try a rope escape."**

**Thirty minutes later Sheena had done all of the required jutsus but one. "Finally," said Iruka "Do the shadow clone technique." In the past this is where Naruto would have failed. However, as Sheena she merely put her hands together and four clones appeared each an exact copy of the original. "Remarkable!" Iruka yelled, "There is obviously no need for you to attend the academy. All you need is to be put on a team. Now lets see here." he said while filing through some papers. " There is a vacancy in Konahamaru and Kira's team. So here you are Sheena." He handed her a paper. "So your teammates are Konahamaru Sarutobi and Kira Uchilla. Your squad leader is Ebisu sensei and..."**

**Iruka was cut off by a bang as the door flew open revealing none other than the Hokage. Looking behind her Sheena saw Kakashi, Gaara, Lee and Hinata. they all began to talk at once but Tsunade shut them up. "Iruka" she said "Have you seen Naruto, he seems to have gone missing." Upon hearing this Sheena was deeply touched that they cared about her enough to worry about her absence. However, upon closer inspection she saw that aside from Kakashi, none of team seven showed up. Sheena stood thinking. 'Does that mean Saskue doesn't care? And what about Sakura?'**

**"No." said Iruka his face showing his concern. "But I'll help you look after I'm done with this student."**

**"Very well." said Tsunade. As she prepared to leave she caught a glimpse of Sheena. "And who are you?" she asked.**

**"I'm Sheena Fujibayashi." replied Sheena**

**"Fujibayashi, huh?" Tsunade said while thinking. "I'm afraid I've never heard of that family before."**

**"My family usually stays in the mountains but I would like to become a ninja for your village."**

**"Ah. Okay." said Tsunade "I'll be going then." And with that the group of ninja took their leave.**

**"Anyway," said Iruka "As I was saying. Your teammates are Konahamaru Sarutobi and Kira Uchilla. You shall have Ebisu sensei as your jonin instructor." Pulling out some papers he read them over. "You should meet with your team tomorrow at 8 near the bath-houses. Any questions?" Sheena just shook her head. "Okay then. And do you have a place of residence?"**

**"Well," Sheena began pausing for a moment to think, "Not really."**

**"Okay then" Iruka said "We'll just have to put you in one of the academy dorms until you have saved up enough money to buy your own place." He wrote something on a small slip of paper. "Here is your room number and welcome to Konaha." he said while standing up to shake her hand. Just as Sheena began to walk away muttered "Oh shoot. I forgot." He pulled something out of his desk drawer and handed it to Sheena. "This officially makes you a Konaha ninja" he said. Sheena opened her hand to reveal the familiar leaf headband. Staring at it brought back memories of her old life but she just pushed these memories away. **_**I'm Sheena now**__**Not Naruto. Those memories mean nothing to me now. **_

**With that she opened the door and walked off to her dorm.**

**What'd you think?**

**Yeah it was short...**

**But I'll update soon.**

**Everybody who was waiting for this update should thank Aceina for taking the time to remind me about it.**

**so...**

**yeah...**

**anyway...**

**IF YOU STRIKE ME DOWN I SHALL BECOME LESS POPULAR THAN YOU COULD POSSIBLY IMAGINE!!**


End file.
